leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Moderator/Technology Wizard 2
Hey editors! The reason that I am requesting to become a moderator is because of a few things. First off I want to say that I just had one of the worst Rollback Wars with an anon and the fact that there was no moderators or admins around makes me feel like I could've done more than just making useless "undo edits" or rollbacks. I will say that the admins and mods are very dedicated editors, but everybody needs sleep, so when they are away or busy and I'm not, then that is when I could really make use of the mod rights to stop vandalism. Second, I think that I have seen and reported many vandals I would know in what situation I would use my mod rights. I also have noticed recently (for about a month) that I find many vandals when I am the only editor around and they keep vandalizing. Not only have I spotted trolling on pages, but I have seen very malicious comments on multiple pages that I would be very glad to remove. I also want to point out the small amount of moderators that the wiki currently has compared to rollback editors. I hope that you think that I deserve mod rights as much as I do, which would be used for the correct reasons and not be abused at all! Thank you for voicing your honest opinions and votes guys! 06:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Support #Well, I've thought about this a bit, and I support this request. First off, this user is doing a great job on the wiki, and though this request will most likely fail I'd like him to know that. Second off, I'm sure that, if he were given these rights, he wouldn't abuse them. Best of luck to you. 13:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) # I read this last night and wanted to sleep on it. To be honest I'm impressed with this post. I think this is well presented and has reasonable arguments, i wish more of your edits where like this. I would like to point out we are not voting on our confidence in him as an editor but as a moderator. He is on a lot and does catch vandals as he seems to be constantly scanning articles looking for small problems. Isn't this what we want in a moderator? If he had asked to be a content director i would have said no but i think he can do this job. 18:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #Same answer as last time 10:37, April 28, 2011 (UTC) # Same as last time as well... -- 12:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) # I'm sorry, but we done this before. It's too premature for you to get this promotion. '-- 'UberTri125 (#) "Buckle Up!" 12:37, April 28, 2011 (UTC) # Same here. I like Tech's devotion to the wiki and he's a good editor, but he's not a fit for this role. Tech, just keep contributing. You're a valuable member just adding content and fixing up pages. Vyrolan 15:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) # You asked the same thing less than one month ago. Didn't see any change in attitude, so the answer is still the same. -- 19:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Comments *Thank you all for voting! 14:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests